Dialysis is an important treatment regimen for a variety of chronic diseases. To meet the need for regular care, patients typically travel to hospitals or dialysis centers that are designed for efficient and routine dialysis therapy. Typically, a nurse or patient care technician oversees the treatment sessions, assists the patients, and records patient information, such as patient vitals, treatment details, and billing information.
Like other health care facilities, one difficulty that dialysis treatment centers may encounter is maintaining patient participation in treatment and, thereby, improving medical outcome. To large extent this is accomplished by providing educational materials to patients. The hope and theory are that well informed patients will pay special attention to their own treatment, not miss appointments, and keep their health care providers apprised of any changes in condition or circumstance not otherwise revealed by routine medical testing. Unfortunately, this entails distributing a large amount of information to patients. However, material regarding each patient's treatment may not always be readily identifiable or accessible when the patient needs or desires it. Furthermore, even where the health care provider is able to provide materials of potential interest, patients still may not feel they are actively involved with the treatment process, and therefore be less motivated to follow suggested treatment.
An object of the invention is to provide improved methods and systems for health care provision.
A related object is to provide such methods and systems as can be used to improve delivery of information in connection with health care provision.
A further object is to provide such methods and systems as can be used to increase patient participation and satisfaction with health care provision.
A still further object is to provide such methods and systems as can be used in connection with dialysis treatment and/or otherwise in the provision of health care.